


It's The Same Every Year

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 035 Valentine's</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Same Every Year

Every year she did it. She tried to tell herself it was a silly muggle idea that to send one’s secret crush an anonymous card and _boom_ they’d suddenly fancy you back. Not that Hermione would admit, even to herself, that she had a crush on Ron or that she wanted him to fancy her back.

She’d write it anyway. The usual semi-romantic, semi-comedy attempt at a card. She’d try writing something witty and then cross it out, telling herself it was stupid. She tried writing something romantic and that felt even more stupid.

So she tried to write down her logic for why she was sending this card, with a brief history of St Valentine, dispersing a few myths and validating a few rare facts. At that point she tore it up altogether because if she sent that it would be blindingly obvious it was from her.

So she gave up, knowing that next year she’d go through the same process all over again because that was what Valentine’s Day was about. Feeling mushy, feeling stupid, feeling lonely or if you’re especially unlucky, feeling all three at once.

It never occurred to her to just put _Happy Valentine’s Day._


End file.
